


Ai Hod Yu In

by Bento



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-06
Updated: 2016-03-06
Packaged: 2018-05-25 03:02:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6177586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bento/pseuds/Bento
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A quick one shot just for the hell of it. Clexa, obviously.</p>
<p>Not sure what to say about it. Read it and you'll see.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ai Hod Yu In

**Author's Note:**

> Please don't hate too much on this story. I know it's not perfect, and some of the wording feels a bit weird, but I feel like I've done what I can about it by now, so please don't hate too much on it.
> 
> So if you're already here, just go on and read it :)
> 
> -Bento

_“Clarke, please, just stop”._

Lexa was chasing Clarke through the woods. She had long ago lost sight of the blonde woman, but she could hear the thumping of her quick footsteps ahead of her. Clarke wasn’t as quiet as she thought she was, especially not when she was trying to get as far away from Lexa as she could possibly get.

_“Clarke, you have to stop. It’s dangerous out here. You could get hurt,”_ Lexa shouted after Clarke. 

Lexa could hear the footsteps of the other woman slowing down from a run, to a fast walk before they stopped completely. Lexa picked up her pace to a full run, until she reached a clearing where Clarke had come to a full stop and stood waiting for her with arms crossed and with a furious expression on her face. Her whole body showed how little she wanted to be there with Lexa right now.

_“Thank you for stopping, Clarke. We must talk about what happened back there”._

Lexa came to a full stop, standing close to Clarke. Clarke, on the other hand, took another step backwards, wanting to create distance between them.

_“Lexa, I really don’t want to hear any excuses from you right now. You know how long it took me to get here, to admit that I care for you a great deal, and then you go and do THAT?”_

Clarke was furious. She had walked up on Raven and Lexa kissing, just hours after she, herself had finally told Lexa about how she felt about her, about how she could never stop thinking about her and that kiss they had shared.

_“It’s not what it looked like, Clarke”_ , Lexa begged.

_“Oh. So you weren’t kissing Raven, then? It just looked like you were? Let me guess, you just fell on Ravens lips? Or did she fall, and you were just kissing her split lip better? Is that what happened?”_

Clarke was shaking with fury.

_“No. Clarke, please, come sit with me. Let us talk about what happened. Let me tell you what happened. Please”._

Lexa motioned for Clarke to follow her to a fallen tree nearby where they were standing. Clarke followed, but when Lexa sat down, she remained standing, refusing to follow any more of Lexas wishes or commands. The dark haired woman quickly realized that Clarke wouldn’t sit down, and began recounting her story of what had happened less than an hour ago,

_“I was training with the goufas when Raven came and asked to speak with me. I followed her until she stopped. She wanted to talk about a weapon she is building that she claims will be able to take out Azgeda without risking our people. We were talking about this when she suddenly kissed me. I do not know why she did this, but you came just as it happened. I swear on my honor that what you saw was the extent of it. I walked away from her, saw you running and ran after you. Nothing happened”._

Lexas voice was pleading for Clarke to believe her.

Clarke wanted nothing more than to believe the woman in front of her, but she wasn’t sure if she could trust this woman again. Not after everything that had happened between them. Not after all the times she had betrayed her and her people. 

_“I can’t do this, Lexa. I just can’t. I just got used to the idea of being in love with you. I can’t let you do this to me. I’m not going to let you hurt me anymore”._

Lexa stood up and walked two steps over to Clarke, standing right in front of her. She grabbed both of the blondes hands and looked her straight in the eyes,

_“Clarke, I swear to you on my honor that I would never hurt you on purpose. You are important to me and I want to be with you. Ai hod yu in”_

Lexa leaned in and kissed Clarke, carefully at first, but when Clarke showed no signs of pushing her away, Lexa deepened the kiss.  
Just as Clarke was leaning in and letting herself fall into what was now happening, Lexa suddenly tore away and spun around. She had heard a twig snapping and the warrior part of her kicked in on instinct.

Just outside the clearing, Lexa saw them, six men coming at them with swords. 

Lexa pulled out her sword to defend them while Clarke pulled out her gun. She quickly fired 4 shots at the chest of one of their attackers who fell to the ground. She then quickly aimed the gun at one of the other attackers, placing a bullet between his eyes and he fell to the ground as well.

Lexa was fighting off three of the attackers, and one by one they fell in a pile on the ground around Lexa.

Neither one of them had noticed the sixth man had disappeared and was silently sneaking up behind them.  
Clarke felt a stinging pain in her chest. Almost as if a big needle had been pierced trough her chest. She looked down, only to see the tip of the blade poking out from her. She knew her heart had been pierced.

She looked over at Lexa. She tried to scream, but her mouth wouldn’t move and no sound was made. Panic, fear and helplessness visible in her eyes.

Lexa turned around just as the sixth man pulled a blade out from where it had gone through Clarke.   
The Commander didn’t think, she just ran as fast as she could towards Clarke and her murderer, dead set on protecting Clarke, even if she knew she was already too late. When she was only a few yards away, she spun around with her sword and took his head off in one, fluent motion.

She turned towards Clarke just in time to see her collapse to the ground.

Lexa kneeled by Clarkes motionless body. Hear breathing was quick and shallow. She only had moments left.

_“I love you”,_ Clarke managed to barely whisper between breaths. A few tears rolled down her cheek. Lexa leaned over to give Clarke one last kiss.

Almost like a sudden wave, Clarkes expression changed. She looked peaceful. As if she had come to terms with what had happened and what was happening to her.

_“I’m not afraid”,_ the blonde whispered as she drew her final breath

A single tear pooled in her eye as she realized Clarke wouldn’t draw another breath.

_“Yu gonplei ste odon”_ , Lexa whispered.


End file.
